


You Wrote Your Way Into My Heart

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Steter Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Steter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: To Peter Hale, the best thing if the digital age is the ebook. After years of hiding what he reads when he wants to relax, he doesn't have to do that anymore. Especially when he finds a wonderful author and the covers of his books are more risque than others.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Steter Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849420
Comments: 28
Kudos: 330
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	You Wrote Your Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Steter Week 2020 July 29 Prompt of Harlequin.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter closed his Kindle and dropped it to the table in front of him. He rubbed at his eyes and reached for his glass of wine. The clock told him it was near midnight, and he was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He really wanted to just keep on reading. He had nothing to do the next day except for lunch with Derek, and his nephew wouldn't mind him being tired for it. It would mean that he wouldn't have to keep up the conversation.

Draining his wine, Peter stood up to head to the kitchen and washed the glass out before setting it to dry. He broadened his hearing just a little to listen to the sounds of New York. He was glad when Derek wanted to move there while Stiles went to college. The young man needed Pack around him, even if it was just the two of them. Peter had his own place and left Derek to live with Stiles in an apartment close to campus after the fuck up that had been Stiles freshman year of college.

Stiles had nearly ended up dead and it had drawn not only Derek but Peter back to Beacon Hills at the start of Stiles' senior year of high school.

Peter pushed those thoughts away. Stiles was safe, Stiles' father was safe with Chris. While the Argent man had come fully around to things, it had still shocked Peter when Chris had started to take up with Noah. It had started as Chris helping him deal with Stiles leaving and being more subdued before he left. Peter was glad that Noah had someone to help him and that Chris had someone he could trust and, hopefully, love.

Deciding that he was going to get more sleep, Peter grabbed his Kindle and moved to his reading chair to get comfortable.

Peter's obsession with Mischief Saluer had started back when he wrote mainly for Harlequin. His books were a breath of fresh air, even with the standards that he had to stick to for the publisher. Peter kind of really liked the soft but asshole characters that Mischief wrote so well. The last book he had put out now that he was out from under Harlequin's rules had been great.

The two main characters had both been assholes. The verbal sparring matches between them had nearly made Peter hard; they were so good. That one of them had ended with the younger of the two being shoved into a wall and aggressively blown had been enough to get Peter hard enough that he had to stop and jerk off before reading more once the sex scene was over.

Peter was halfway through the newest book before the first verbal fight happened. He stopped though about the discussion of fan fiction. He nearly dropped his Kindle when he read the section that reminded him of a lot of the discussion that Peter and Stiles had gotten into three months ago. He kept on reading, but it was generic enough that Peter wasn't sure what to make of it. He pushed it away and started to get into the book again.

* * *

Peter growled as he marched into the book store. Pissed off as all fucking hell. He walked over to where the new books were and found the hardcover copy of Mischief's book and nearly knocked all of them off as he jerked it. He righted the few he had knocked off and held the book close as he walked over to the register. He handed over the book and smiled at the cashier. It wasn't her fault that he had dropped his Kindle down into the sink. It also wasn't her fault that it had hit something in there and gashed open his skin as well as cracking a little. He had a new one on the way along with the case and everything that he liked to have for it. He had just placed the same order that he had last time, only a purple case this time instead of red. He wanted a change. He also really liked the newest and more expensive Kindle that was out there. Hence why he was getting it again.

This time, Peter got the long extended warranty on it to cover something like that happening again.

The cashier scanned the book, looked at Peter, and then back down at it, and her eyes raised a little. She grinned and grabbed something from under the register and slipped it into the book. Peter ignored her as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the purchase with cash. He wouldn't put it past Stiles to figure out his book purchase and mock him. The young man had an astounding lack of boundaries, though he at least wasn't a hypocrite and didn't freak out when someone snooped into his life, though he lived like an open book.

Peter remembered the one time that he had gone into his and Derek's apartment to hear Stiles getting off. Peter had knocked on his bedroom door, thinking it would stop the younger man. Stiles had just yelled out he would be after he finished plowing his own ass. Peter had groaned and sought out his nephew. Derek had been in his bedroom with headphones on. They had spent a few minutes chatting by text as Peter wasn't going to make Derek listen to that. Though Peter would have loved to have watched that. Stiles had never made a single overture that he would be willing to do anything Peter and Peter knew there was a slight imbalance to their ages and that Peter was partially paying him for him to go to school. Peter made more than enough money on the stock market that he had made sure that Stiles got to go where he wanted. The young man had a hard enough life, which was just one small thing that he could do for him.

The book was thankfully pretty tame when Peter took off the dust jacket. It had the title, which was The Contract and then Saluer. It made it better for Peter to head to his favorite restaurant to eat at. He had a table booked already, and he was glad that no one really bothered him when he was there eating as long as he was reading. It was why he loved the digital age. He didn't have to hide his love of romances. He was pretty sure that the firemen who went through his room after the fire thought that a woman lived in there with the male, given the number of them that Peter had at any given point.

Peter sipped at his hot tea as he read over the start of the book again. He had been in the middle of the first chapter, but being flustered by the whole situation meant that Peter kind of forgot what he was reading about.

The book was just as enthralling as every other book of Mischief's. Peter was in love with the asshole main character and enjoyed the witty banter he had with the guy from the coffee shop he frequented.

By chapter three and Peter getting his main course, he really didn't want to stop reading, but as he had a physical book, it was harder to eat his meal and hold it. Peter waited for the waitress to walk away before he laid the book down with it open to the page he was reading on. He cut up his chicken and made sure that he could eat one-handed before picking it up again. His hand was going to get tired, but at least he could eat with either hand so he could swap off.

In chapter five, Peter realized that he was reading more than eating, so he settled in to eat a cold meal. At least he didn't care about that. Peter flipped the page and started to read again, but he frowned, though when the barista asked the main character a question. It startled Peter a little as Stiles had once asked him that same question, in the same manner.

Peter skipped down to the dialogue paragraph, and he dropped the book. Peter looked at it from where it haad flipped pages. He closed it up and focused on his food. He inhaled what was left and for once skipped dessert so that he could get out of there quicker.

Getting back to his apartment, Peter grabbed his laptop and typed in the author's name. Peter found that there was little on him. No images and nothing more than his blurb that was on the back of his books. Peter had never cared that much about the man behind the books. Pedestals and whatnot made for bad idols. He scolded through the random posts from readers who talked about what they figured out about him from his writing, which was nothing really.

Peter saw an entry for Saluer and clicked on it. He found that it was the word for hail in French. Peter slid the computer down his legs and grabbed the book. He started to read again.

Chapter seven had a date between the character, and the barista and Peter laughed when the guy drove a Shelby Cobra and that he had two. Peter closed up the book and dropped it onto the couch. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on before heading toward Derek and Stiles' apartment. Neither of them should be home, so Peter was pretty sure that he was safe to head there to do some snooping.

Peter stopped at the store to buy things to make dinner with. He needed a reason to be around and have his scent all over, and it was the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. He had done it a few times, and it wouldn't be totally out of place.

Stiles' laptop was not on the desk in the living room where it normally was. Peter growled at that. He set about doing the start of the prep for dinner and snooped around when he had a spare moment. He found a manuscript tucked under Stiles' pillow, and he slipped it out. It was a draft of his thesis, though. Peter had no clue why the man would sleep with it under his pillow.

Heading into the kitchen, Peter heard someone heading down the hall. Voices were prattling on, and it wasn't until he heard the second voice clearly that he knew it was Derek and Stiles. He hadn't been able to find evidence at all of Stiles' writing. He looked at the clock and found that more time had passed than he thought.

"See!" Stiles exclaimed as he came in the door. "I told you I smelled his cooking!"

"Yes, Stiles, you are right." Derek's tone was kind of mocking. He had a grin on his face, though.

Peter noticed that Stiles had a messenger bag on his hip as well as his computer bag slung over one shoulder. Derek had nothing.

"Nephew, I thought that I taught you to be nicer to humans."

"You try and pry either one of those out of his hands. When I tried, I ended up in a slap fight with him in public." Derek walked around and dropped down at the island in the kitchen. Looking at what Peter was cooking. The look on Derek's face had Peter paying attention to what he was making, and he glared at Derek.

Derek just grinned at him and relaxed on the stool. Peter would end up having to kill him, he knew it. This was one of the meals that Peter cooked to seduce someone. It had been a long time since he had done it that he had kind of forgotten. It seemed that Derek had not.

"This smells awesome," Stiles said as he came into the kitchen. He had the printed out thesis in his hand and hit Derek over the head with it. "See, I didn't lose it."

Derek snorted, but then he looked at Peter.

Peter just stared back at him. He really didn't want to kill his nephew, so he hoped that he didn't rat him out that he had been poking around Stiles' room. The scent of him had to be on the thesis.

Derek's smugness filled the whole house as the evening wore on. Peter was kind of sick of it and left as soon as he could.

* * *

Peter tapped to the beginning of the book and looked at the cover. It was just as good as the other books, even with Peter paying closer attention as he read, trying to figure out if it was Stiles or not.

The dedication page was usually filled with thanks to Mischief's father for pushing him to write what he wanted, but there was also another line under that.

_For the most stubborn and blind man in my life, PH. Come and find me at our favorite place to eat tonight._

Peter looked at the initials for his name and frowned. Did he really want to take the chance that it wasn't Stiles? Could he risk not going if it was? He checked the time. He had just enough time to get ready to head over there at around the time that they usually met for dinner on Tuesday nights. It was telling that Stiles assumed Peter would read the book on launch day. Though Stiles was sneaky and Peter wouldn't put it past him to have found his Goodreads account and seen the dates that the books were marked as in progress.

Goodreads did not have his name actually attached to his account, but Peter was pretty sure that Stiles could figure it out by seeing the reviews on his stories.

Getting ready took little time, and so Peter took his time going to the restaurant. It was closer to Peter's apartment than Stiles and Derek's, but it was worth the long walk or cab ride for them. He paused outside of the restaurant and looked inside. If he went in there and Stiles wasn't here, what was he going to do?

Peter steeled himself and opened up the door. The hostess there smiled at him. She was newer.

"Reservation under Stilinski?" Peter asked.

The girl typed in a few letters on the tablet and frowned. "I'm sorry, Sir. We don't have that on the list."

"But we do under Hale," the other hostess said as she came back. She was the one that Peter was most familiar with. "Follow me. His other party is not here yet. You'll escort him back?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the new Hostess said.

Peter followed Darla into the back of the restaurant where there was private dining. The table was one of the round ones, but the place settings were not on opposite sides of the table. It was a little strange, but Peter didn't care. He could touch if they were like that, more than pressing his legs to Stiles'.

Infatuation was nothing new to Peter, but it was the deeper emotions he had for the young man that was new. It had snuck up on him, and he knew it. He wasn't upset by it, though. Instead, he was pleased. Stiles was a worthy mate for anyone because he was smart, driven, and loyal those who had earned it. He was already used to wolves and the way that they lived. The only downside was that Peter was pretty sure that where Stiles lived, Derek lived. Peter's apartment was more than big enough for all three of them.

Stiles had latched onto Derek as his brother and Peter knew that Derek had done the same. He wouldn't ever worry about Stiles cheating on him but especially never with Derek. Peter sat down, snagged the glass bottle of water on the table, opened it, and poured himself a drink.

Ten minutes passed, and the door was opening again. Stiles entered and waved back at whoever escorted him. He shut the door before turning around to face Peter with a grin on his face. 

"I really expected something before this. You know. I mean, you came over to cook and snoop around but didn't confront me. Derek told me that he smelled you in my bedroom and that you went for my thesis under the pillow."

"Why was it there?"

"I figured that it was better than my sock drawer and that if you ever came over to try and find where I store my books and shit, you would snoop everywhere."

"You and my nephew have been playing me."

"Aww, don't be so sour, Creeperwolf!" Stiles grinned at him and walked over to settle down in the other chair. "Not playing you like that. I promise. I actually expected you to do this before now. I've had to get more and more blatant with my stories to get get to this point, and then I just decided that I wasn't going to wait."

"How did you find out about my reading habits?"

"Well, you left your Kindle at Derek's one night after a pack meeting. I thought it was mine, and I picked it up. The story open wasn't mine. I then read through the titles. I thought it was Derek's and then he said it was yours. At first, I thought he was saying that to hide it, but then I found where it was registered and knew that it wasn't his. So I wrote down all of the titles of the books you read over the last little while and then started to read them. I figured out what you liked and then started to write them. I had a teacher at the school read over them. She loved that kind of stuff and gladly did it and told me some things to add, some things to take away. Then I submitted them to Harlequin. Time went on, and I wanted to write some things that they wouldn't, so I found a publisher, using the agent I got to help me since I was newly eighteen when I sent my first off to Harlequin. I didn't expect it to take this long to gain your attention. Derek and I have been waiting years, Peter. Years for you to sneak in and snoop around."

"You stalked my Goodreads profile as well, didn't you?"

"Oh, once I found reviews on my books and knew who you were, yes. That's how I knew you had started to read my stuff on day one. Outside of the one time you broke your Kindle and had to go buy the took."

"How did you know that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I was stalking you that day. I saw you go and buy a copy. Derek said he found your Kindle in a bowl of rice in your kitchen, and even he couldn't get it to work again."

"You know before you, my nephew couldn't spy on anything to save his own damned life. I feel like you owe me for that."

"Well, we do have private dining." Stiles leaned over to snag the water and poured it into a glass. His hand dropped onto Peter's thigh and walked up to dangerous territory. 

Peter hated it, but he grabbed that hand and stopped him. "As much as I would love to live out that scene, Stiles. I want to do this right."

"Sure," Stiles said with a smile on his lips. He looked and smelled very pleased. 

"I am sorry it took me this long to clue in. I have read every single book you've written. I found one on the shelf one day and bought it online as soon as I saw it. I read it and then found every single one you wrote for Harlequin." 

"Yeah, I've kept my name off of things to make sure that none of it gets back to me. My name is too special, and I've already got one stalker."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thankfully all mail goes to my agent, and there is a lot of really horrible shit in that. He's a little worried at a few, so they are being handled by local cops. Since my agent is based here and New York City is huge, I'm not afraid of him or her finding me. Though I have two very big strapping werewolves to defend me if I need it."

The door opened, and Peter looked up to find that it was his favorite waitress. He smiled at her, and she was carrying a tray of appetizers. 

"I ordered already. I did when I came in."

"And if I hadn't been here?"

"I was across the street in the coffee shop. I had a few moments of self-doubt, and that's why I wasn't in here like as soon as I saw you. That you were just showing up here because you had always planned to eat here. Then Darla told me that you asked for a reservation under my name, and I knew. So...this is it."

"It?"

"Derek told me you are the kind of person that loves once, and you never let yourself love anyone. He was pretty sure that you kind of liked me, but I guess I didn't believe it until you showed up."

"I do like you, and you've certainly shown that you are in it for the long haul. You've been wooing me with stories for a few years now. I can't say that you are too young to not have done your all."

"Derek hates my stories. Don't get me wrong, he loves reading them, but they are tainted with the knowledge that I wrote them to get you interested in me. Though, he'll be happy that from here out, it's just to get money. I've had fun writing, and I've been able to keep myself in enough money for college with it. Well that and Derek not letting me pay rent. By the time I'm done with college, I figure that he and I will be living with you."

"You think so, huh?"

"Derek and I are a set. You can't break us up, and Derek said that you would have me wedded and bedded in a short time."

"Wedded and bedded?" Peter asked. 

Stiles laughed at Peter, but he was adorable when he laughed. He started to dish up food on both of their plates. The appetizers' choices were ones that Peter loved, so he was glad that Stiles took nice portions but not too much. Peter hated it when he filled up on the pre-meal. 

Peter had stayed away from Stiles for the fact that he was younger and that he was Derek's best friend. The Derek that Peter had gotten to know after he had woken up from the coma was a very different one than the one he had seen before the fire. Yes, six years had passed, but that six years had changed him a lot in the aftermath of the fire. Peter had taken Laura away from Derek, and he wasn't going to take Stiles. He would never have crossed that line if Stiles had put himself out there first. 

"Well, I'll just have to be happy that you are more than willing to put up with the kinds of things that werewolves get into. And you are correct that I will want you living with me. We've bypassed a few steps in the whole process since we've known each other for so long. I'm pleased with it all, though. You are worthy of being a mate to anyone, and you chose me." 

"Yes, well, I don't exactly make a lot of friends in school, and you at least are okay with the fact that I would burn the earth to save those who are close to me. I mean, you killed a slew of people to avenge your family's death at the hands of Kate, but you didn't do a damned thing to Derek because you understood that he was being used and abused."

"Derek has called us two peas in a pod before. I'm glad though that you return my favor." Peter held out his fork with the last bite of what Peter knew was his favorite appetizer. The rest of the food was all gone, with Peter eating the lions share of it. It was normal though. Stiles was a good estimator on how much Peter could eat. 

"I debated that you didn't do anything because you weren't interested, but I had to do it. I had to put that dedication. I wouldn't have been able to let it go."

"What would you have done if I hadn't shown up?" Peter asked. 

"Oh, Derek was gonna take me out and get me skunk drunk, and then I think see if you just didn't see it or were really not interested. I'm sure that one day I could have found someone." 

Peter growled at that. Stiles' eyes widened. 

"Okay, so no talking about that. Got it. I know that you know, but I've not had a relationship. After the Nogitsune, I didn't trust anyone, and Scott was pulling away and the Pack with him. He didn't trust me after that, but he fucking trusted Jackson."

"Let's save that stuff for later. We don't need to keep on beating the dead and buried horse."

"Sure." Stiles nodded his head, and his scent was calming down again. It was nice—the scent of a happy and content Stiles. The best part was that he knew that it was because of him. He was the one causing Stiles to smell like that. 

Peter smiled at Stiles and grinned when the door opened, and their main courses were coming in. More food that Peter loved. It was really nice. He enjoyed the food there, and he was glad that Stiles liked eating there as well. 

The rest of the date passed with them talking and Peter touching since he was finally allowed. 

* * *

Graduation came and went, with a blur of Stiles freaking out as he worked on his thesis more and more. It was all a lot of fun and Peter loved it because Stiles and Derek stayed at his place more and more. Stiles' things were making their way into his apartment, and Peter loved it. He found himself coming home to an apartment with other young adults because Stiles was having friends over so they could study for their summer courses or just needed a break from their roommates. Stiles always asked, and at first, Peter thought that he would hate it, but he didn't. The guests never went anywhere, but the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. 

"Stiles?" Peter called out as he entered the apartment. There was no sound, but that didn't mean anything when it came to Stiles. Peter listened for a heartbeat and didn't find it either. He smiled and shut the door and locked it. He had finished up what little bit of stuff he had to do for the week as far as outside of the apartment adulting went. Everything else was going to be taking care of the apartment for the week. 

Peter found a note on the fridge from Stiles that said he was meeting with his agent about the series he was pitching to his publisher later in the week. Peter knew that Stiles had been hiding what he was working on with it from even Derek, which was something that he usually didn't do. Derek knew every single thing about every book that Stiles wrote, even the sex parts that Derek didn't want o know how he wanted Peter to fuck him like that at some point. 

There was lunch in the fridge for Peter, so he grabbed it and popped it into the microwave. It was just leftovers, but it worked well for them. Stiles was a good cook, they all were, but Stiles liked to cook. He liked to plot while he was cooking, and it left him more than enough room to mentally plot, as long as he wasn't cutting things. Derek had warned Peter about that.

A chime on his phone had Peter looking up from his food to see that it was from Goodreads. He frowned as he didn't get too many emails from them. Mainly stuff about authors putting out books, but none of the authors that he liked were putting out books. He opened it and barely glanced at the title. He inhaled and tried not to choke on the food that he tried to inhale instead of swallow. 

It was one of the most interesting titles that he had seen for a while, and that Stiles' Nom De Plume was attached made him click over and buy it immediately. He laid his fork down and walked to the bedroom to grab his Kindle. He opened the cover and turned off airplane mode, and waited for the book to load. It just took seconds once the WiFi had fully kicked on. He tapped the book and found the summary. 

Peter nearly choked on air when he finished the summary of the book and then clicked back to the cover. It was the first in a series of books. He was looking forward to reading this series. He looked at the title again on the cover and laughed. Not My Alpha was a very interesting title for a book that had werewolves in it. 

Flipping the cover around to act as a kickstand, Peter started to read. It didn't take long for Peter to forget about his food. He closed the Kindle and glared at the food before he just ate it cold. He was going to end up tanning Stiles' backside for what he had put out without telling him about it. He had thought that Stiles had told him about all of them, but he could also see why maybe Stiles was a little worried about this one. There was just enough that was true to actual werewolf mythology that Peter was pretty sure that Stiles was kind of finally getting into the books that he wanted to write. He knew that Stiles really liked writing what he called bodice rippers for two males, but he liked the plot, and it was evident in the ones that he had put out beyond Harlequin.

Peter looked outside and then the time. He walked to the fridge and put a note to Stiles that if he wasn't home, Stiles knew where to find him. Summer meant reading in the park. Peter was just happy that he had what he needed to get done for the day already done. He snagged a couple of bottles of water and some snacks and slipped them into his park bag before he put his Kindle into the spot for it. He grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on before leaving. He stopped just outside the door to check to make sure that he had the candy for the kids and the snacks for the dogs as well. Those were in two different areas in the bag. It was something that Stiles had bought for him from a local boutique. It had been kind of stupid at first but as Peter used it when he went tot he park and found that the pockets all on the inside and the places for keys and his wallet made it perfect for him to take. It even fit all of Stiles' stuff if he wanted to go with him Peter to work on schoolwork. His laptop was always in his messenger bag with his schoolbooks, but it would fit the things Stiles wanted to snack on and other things. 

The small park was perfect as it was usually just locals who came there. A single trail that took no time at all to circle wound around the outside, but inside was just a small play area and a fenced-off section for dogs. Peter walked over to it first and settled on his knees as a few dogs headed toward him. He made sure the owners saw him and gave approval before he fed the two that he loved. It took Stiles a good while to warm the dogs up to him, knowing that he was something other than human, but he had been determined in the end. The dogs all pretty much loved him. 

When the dogs were more than content to going back to playing, Peter stood up and headed toward the play area. He settled in near the small copse of trees and spread out the blanket that he carried with him. Next was the umbrella that he could lay under. It kept the sun from his eyes, and he always laid it in the direction the sun was coming from. He had chosen this spot after his third visit, and the kids kept on trying to run into the trees. With the sun where it was at this time of day, the trees gave no shade, so the parents usually didn't like to stand there and stop them. The path into the small area of trees was right behind where he parked, so he could snag kids if they got too close to the woods. 

Peter heard babbling and looked up to see his favorite escape artist making his way toward him. Peter waited for him to get close, and then he laid down the pillow that Peter used when he laid down and read. The little boy name Aiden just wiggled up to the pillow and laid down. Peter looked up at the father to see that he nodded his head. Peter still wasn't sure that he would ever forgive Stiles for making him as friendly as he was at the park. He had been content to just sit isolated and read, but now he visited dogs and had a baby who loved to lay beside him. It was ruining his image, but the way that Stiles looked at him when he saw him there made up for it, mostly. The rest was made up of the promises that Peter got from him when they made out when they got home. 

For all the steamy romances that Peter read and the ones that Stiles wrote, the actual sex had been moving very slowly. It wasn't that they didn't make out a lot, or get off with clothes still on. Peter had come in his pants more times with Stiles than he had the entirety of his teenage years. He wasn't upset though. He was happy to take things as slowly as Stiles wanted. 

Peter lost himself in the book, not paying any attention to what was going on around him unless a heartbeat got too close to him. Little Aiden curled into his body and started to take a nap. It was just a normal afternoon for him. 

Stiles' heartbeat sound got closer had Peter closing the Kindle and looking toward where the sound was coming from. Stiles looked tired like he had been put through the wringer. He stopped as he took in Peter with a baby curled into his body.

"Okay, so I was pretty sure that I didn't want kids, but that...that makes me wanna get knocked up or something."

Peter laughed. He looked down at Aiden, where the baby had a hand tangled in Peter's shirt like he was afraid that Peter was going to leave him. 

"Or my ovaries are going to explode. That's what Cora said once about this guy who used to bring his daughter into her job at the library. He was so sweet with her and carried her and everything, and it was adorable. Fuck," Stiles said. He pouted and then pulled out his phone. 

Peter glared at him as he took the picture. He was sure that it was going to be sent to Derek and Cora. Peter found that he didn't really care. There were pictures of him that had been at his place with Cora and Spencer like this. He was the favorite uncle, and he was always willing to do what was needed to make them happy.

"Hey, Stiles," Aiden's father said. Peter wasn't really that interested in knowing the man's name. He came over and scooped up Aiden. The baby made a few protest noises, but as soon as he was laid on his father's chest, he was fine. Aiden's older sister was standing by the stroller and looking very ready to go. "Thanks for getting him to sleep. He's fought me for two hours on it.

"You are most welcome." 

Stiles waited until Aiden, and his father was a good distance away before he slipped down into the spot that Aiden had been laying in and curled into Peter's chest. Peter moved his head a little to give Stiles more room on the pillow.

"So whatcha reading?"

"Oh, an interesting little book about werewolves."

"Did you read the dedication page?" Stiles asked. 

Peter glared at his boyfriend and then picked up the Kindle again. He bookmarked the page that he was on and then went back to the beginning. He had skipped it. Stiles' last few books had been the exact same with thanking his father and PH for everything that they did for him. 

_To PH. The man who puts up with me, including getting out of bed at two in the morning to write down something that I dreamed about and had to type out so I could get back to sleep. You make me wanna be a better man._

"It's sweet," Peter said.

"I know, and I mean it. My publisher wanted to see who this book did without a big announcement about it. It's been listed with the full title and the author forthcoming for a while now. There are already reports of a good deal of downloads, according to Amazon. I see that you got it."

"Goodreads did send out the email telling me that it was published. I usually get that email hours after I've started to read it or even already finished. Though I didn't know about this one. How are you going to deal with the Hunters who come after you?"

"Eh, we are prepared for that, if need be. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I mean, it's not like they will find me. My agent and the main person at the publishers have my stuff under lock and key. I'll be safe. Serves the assholes right for being stupid idiots. And yes, the main Hunters in the books are so based off of the Argents. I'll enjoy reading people's comments on them. Victoria is gonna get an awesome death."

"Not gonna have her take her own life?"

"Hell no. She's gonna get trapped in a room with a few feral werewolves that her family trained to help train Hunters, and they are going to rip her to shreds. But shush, spoilers!"

Peter laughed as Stiles even took on a slightly feminine tone and British accent. He watched too much TV. Peter still can't understand how Stiles watched TV while writing and didn't get lost watching it. It was a quirk of his man. He was more than glad for it. He could spend the rest of his life figuring him out and still be so surprised at new things. 

"I'm gonna take a nap," Stiles said after a few minutes. 

Peter hummed and focused on his Kindle again. Stiles shifted a little to where he was in his normal napping position, and within seconds he was asleep. Peter at least understood why Stiles had slept so horribly the night before. The chime of Stiles' phone had Peter picking it up to where he could look at who it was from. There was just the words tell him from Derek. Peter frowned and looked at Stiles' face. Laying the phone down, Peter picked up his own phone and dialed his nephew.

"Tell me what?" Peter asked.

"It's not nice to snoop."

"He's asleep beside me, and I didn't want to wake him or ignore it, and it be something that he needed to take care of. What's he hiding from me."

Derek growled, but it wasn't an angry one. It was the one that Peter knew well. Stiles was an idiot.

"He loves sex."

"Yes, I'm well aware. He's made a career on it and is getting an extended degree in writing to keep going with it."

"He's also only had sex once, and it was with someone that he liked as a friend, but it was during the whole Nogitsune thing. He had sex with someone at Eichen. He's afraid to talk to you about it. He felt like shit for it as well. He never would have agreed to sex like it was if he had been anywhere but there and hadn't been dealing with everything. She never regretted it, but he did. A lot."

Peter understood what Derek wasn't saying. The name. It was long before anyone knew that Malia was his kid. He couldn't blame Stiles for that. Peter had heard him talking to his father about his ordeal in Eichen House. Peter looked down at Stiles, and he now understood why the sex part was slow to come, the full-on sex that was. Peter really hadn't been worried before. He could smell how into him Stiles was so it wasn't that big of a deal about any of it. Having sex for the first time like that was something that Peter could understand being hesitant about. 

Stiles had allowed what happened to him as the Nogitsune to hinder him a lot, always afraid, but behind that was that he had become a monster. Just like his mother had said, he was when she was in the grips of her illness before she passed away. Stiles' life was shaped at that point, but it was something that he didn't let hinder him all that much. 

"You still there?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I'm here. Just thinking, I'll hang up now. How about you grab that really good sushi from the place that Stiles loves and some hot dishes of some kind. Text when you are leaving, and we can pack up and head that way at the same time." 

"Sure. I'll be here for another two hours."

"That will give me plenty of time to read and Stiles to nap. Have a good afternoon, nephew." Peter hung up as soon as Derek said his goodbyes. Peter looked at Stiles' face as he slept. It was beautiful. 

Derek's words gave Peter plenty of things to think about. He focused on his book and on Stiles' breathing. It was a good afternoon, despite the little bit of Derek telling him something. Normally, Peter would be pissed at Derek, but he really didn't care. It was something that Stiles was having issues with obviously. Peter hated it, but he understood where Stiles was coming from, and he hated it. There was a line that Peter wouldn't cross, and sex before Stiles was ready was one of them. He remembered how Stiles was during the whole Darach sacrificing virgins. When the three were dead, Peter had been happy that none of the Pack had been the ones to meet that fate. 

Peter rolled onto his side at one point, moving to where his book was turned to the side, and his head was kind of resting on the top of Stiles' forehead. Stiles moved and let out a little moan before he fell asleep again. It was good, like this. Stiles was soft and clingy. He could live with this for as long as Stiles wanted. He wasn't in a rush for anything at this point in time. He had Stiles, a nice life, and a Pack. It was all he needed.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
